


Voice from the mountain

by 35391291



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Friendship, Gen, M/M, Sentient Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/35391291/pseuds/35391291
Summary: He whispers something that only he can understand. Maybe an old song. Maybe a plea to the earth. Their earth.A short story about restless sleep and unexpected friendship.





	Voice from the mountain

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [2000GigolasFics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2000GigolasFics) collection. 



> Inspired by this prompt: _Legolas watches Gimli sleep, musing on the fascinating contradictions that make this surly, irascible, stumpy little ball of sass and backtalk the most beautiful and lovable person he has ever known._

Voice from the mountain  
And a voice from the sea  
Voice in my neighbourhood  
And a voice calling me.  
Tell me my friend my friend  
Tell me with love  
Where can it end it end  
Voice from above.

The sound on the ocean wave  
And the sound in the tree  
Sound in a country lane  
Say you can be free.  
Tell me you crowd you crowd  
Tell me again  
Tell me out loud out loud  
This sound is rain.

\- Nick Drake: [Voice from the mountain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRkkEtGxlns).

*

Elves do not sleep. They rest, but they don't close their eyes. The world never stops for them, for better or for worse. Right now, on this quiet night, Legolas doesn't know which one it is. He can hear the trees, the wind and the rain, even the stars. And he can also hear the light sleep of his companions, the brave ones he travels with on this journey. Is it an impossible one? He doesn't dare to say.

He looks towards the dwarf, who shifts and moves in his sleep. Even when he rests, Gimli looks stubborn and angry, ready to fight against the world. But there is a slight softness in him as well, and Legolas thinks that he can see his real self. Only for a moment.

Legolas smiles, in spite of himself. Over this journey, he has found that they aren't so different, deep within. They both see and hear the deeper, secret part of the earth. And they would both give their life for this cause. In all his years, Legolas has never known a truer friend, a truer heart. He never expected this. But it makes him feel slightly safer, even as he thinks of whatever might come.

Gimli's sleep is uneasy and troubled. He seems to fight with a bad dream, and his features become sadder. He looks lost and afraid, and Legolas cannot blame him. Theirs has been a long road. The outcome might be dark, and everything might be lost. He knows that they all still have a little hope. But it might fade in the night.

Elves have no knowledge of nightmares. The places found in dreams aren't real for them, and they don't need to be. Their own neverending world is sad enough as it is. Still, Legolas feels that he has to do something. His heart is old. It has seen many things. And right now, it goes out to this dwarf who has become so dear to him. He needs to reach out, to help. To say something he can't say with words.

When Gimli struggles again, Legolas catches his hand between both of his own. He brings it close to his heart. And he whispers something that only he can understand. Maybe an old song. Maybe a plea to the earth. Their earth.

Gimli opens his eyes, very slowly, fighting the nightmares away. Legolas feels him calming down. This earth of theirs might be sad and troubled, but it's there, and it gives him some comfort. The dwarf breathes in the rain and the night air, and his hand is warm. He brings their foreheads together, in the way of his people, and Legolas feels his silent gratitude. Maybe he also understands.


End file.
